Fate
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: She was his little blond princess from the start. Fate knew that. DS; Dan POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

I was a young boy with mousy brown hair, nobody knew me, nobody cared that I existed. I grew up this way. My parents' marriage fell apart and pushed back together day after day. My sister and I were the reasons, they'd say. I never believed in fairy tales, you know? The ones that promised princesses their prince charming's. That was until I met a real princess, or so I thought at the time. Her name was Serena Van Der Woodsen and even though I was five at the time, I knew there was something about her.

I had been playing with my new soccer ball, a gift from my uncle, when it had been kicked her way. Her friend, who's own mousy brown hair shaded different from my own, scoffed and pointed toward another boy who was just a tiny bit taller than me. He had took a glance at them both before he brought his foot back and kicked it back toward my direction. I didn't learn any of their names until later that day when the blond, Serena, had sat by me. I still remember that day, almost as if it were yesterday.

_"Your new soccer ball is cool...." She sounded as if she were looking for a reason to speak to me, but I couldn't tell. _

_"Dan." I corrected, a slight smile spreading across her face. She looked like she had just dropped from heaven._

_"Well, Dan." I liked the way she said my name with a smile. "Maybe if I can get Blair to reconsider touching that ball.. I could play with you at recess?"_

_I nodded, excited that somebody actually wanted to spend time with me. "Sure! That sounds great."_

_Then, the weirdest thing happened, she kissed my cheek and hugged my shoulders. "Yay! I'll see you at recess!" Her voice was like bells, ringing through my ears, straight to my heart._

_I sighed in contentment as she walked away, catching up with the mousy brunette, Blair._

Little did I know that the blond princess that offered to kick a dirty ball around with me would turn out to be something more than just a one time friend. In her teenage years, Serena turned out to be worse than thought. She picked up drinking for god only knows what reason. I'd often pass bars in the middle of the night after escaping the rath of my parents loud arguments and see her sipping a martini, barely wearing anything. She was far from the blond princess that wanted to play soccer and yet, it was exactly who she was.

And each time, I'd leave her there to wallow in her misery and walk away, a deeper sense of misery in my own gut.

--

The birthday party, Blair Waldorf's, was one of the biggest ones ever. And somehow, there was a golden invitation on my desk with the letters "Dan Humphrey" scribbled across it. I wasn't about to be a jerk and decline, so I went and saw the same things I usually do. Blair was sitting across the same golden hair boy who had kicked the ball back to me at age 5's lap, drinking a martini.

I looked around the room and all I could see was nothing. A bunch of drunk people who couldn't give a fuck about anyone else. I got up and started wandering, sighing as I passed crowds of drunken people. A flash of yellow hit my eyes and then I felt a sharp pain.

"Sorry." I muttered as I ran into somebody, ducking my head down. I didn't want to meet his or her gaze. People like me never had the guts for that.

"It's okay." I immediately recognized the voice and turned my head up to see her, my blond princess. "I'm.."

"Serena." I cut her off. She smiled and me and nodded.

"Serena! Get your ass over here and stop delaying. Martinis!" I heard Blair giggle drunkenly and sighed.

"You better get going." I said, even though inside my heart was saying _Stay a while._

"I should. See you." And with that, she was gone.

Little did I know, that the blond princess that spoke two sentences to me would be the one that I would conceivably spend the rest of forever with.

--

Yeah, this is a new effing idea.

& nope.. it won't be long.

i just have to write S's pov and then i'm done.

:P

REVIEW?! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I was the complete opposite of the boy I watched at recess time. Rich, beautiful - not that he wasn't handsome in his own sense - and a complete ruler. I had been known as the Queen since preschool when I had grown much faster than anyone else, both in height and in learning. Still, I was unhappy with the way my life had turned out. I was Rapunzel, stuck on her perch of a very high tower, just waiting to be saved by my prince.

The grass of the play ground was much too dirty for my best friend, Blair's liking, so we would usually crouch on a bench while the others played and frolicked around. I saw him again, kicking around the new shiny material of a soccer ball as if he were a pro. It made me wonder what was going on inside his own head. Did he have feelings for someone? Did she know? I could feel my mouth twist as I stared out into space, feeling the gentle nudge of something against my foot.

I still remember. . .

_"S, don't even dare touching that thing. Its infested with germs of the ground." Blair's voice squeaked in my ear. I sighed, glancing over at the boy. It was obviously his. "Natie, kick it back toward Brooklyn, will you?"_

_I was tempted to carry it over to him myself, just to show it to Blair, but Nate, who was obviously hooked on some chain reacted quicker than I did, leaning his foot back to kick it toward the brown haired boy. I could see his shy smile as he lifted his head after receiving it, almost to say thank you. Our eyes met, my cheeks turned crimsom. _

_"Serena, are you okay? You look like you just had ketchup spread all over your cheeks."_

_I turned my head to her and nodded, propping myself up. "I'll be right back." Hopping off the bench, I skipped toward him and began our chat, promising a quiet game with him at recess._

I found out his name that day, too. Dan was short for Daniel, the way he liked it. The only person who would dare call him that was his parents and only when they were mad at him. I felt the same way, except I had the full name punishment along with the giggles of my three year old brother. I found out he had a three year old sister, too.

After that, we'd meet up at the same place daily, just kicking around the ball, learning more and more about each other. It was nice to have someone to share these kind of things with and not have to worry about them being spread to other people.

Our first "kiss" was under the tree. I'd leaned in to kiss his cheek when he turned his head and our lips met.

_"Danny." My lips pursed. "Come on, you know you love me." He laughed, bringing our intertwined hands up, mine on top. He kissed my knuckles; I sighed contently._

_"I do love you, Serena." He sounded serious, but I never asked._

_"Well, good." I leaned my head in, lips pursed to kiss his cheek when his head turned. Our lips met briefly before he pulled away, his brown eyes sparkling with curiousity. I leaned in again, this time on purpose, pressing my lips back against his. I liked the feeling. His hands encircled my waist, mine wrapping around his neck._

_We felt complete._

And still, I can remember the tingling against my lips.

_----_

Blair's birthday party, over 10 years later, was the next time we met. He'd moved away shortly after that, and I hadn't spoken to him since. It hurt my heart to remember him even though I did it constantly.

_"Serena, come on, you're going to be late." Her voice rang in my ears._

_"Late for what? A bunch of drinking?"_

_Blair sighed. "No, for my party."_

_"What party?" I hissed. "All its going to end up being is people drinking then sleeping with each other._

_"S," she sighed. "I know you miss him." I could see her rolling her eyes even though she really wasn't. "But its been __**ten**__ years. You gotta get over him."_

_I looked at her straight in the eye and shrugged. "True love always remains the same."_

The encounter we had was simple, yet everything and everyone seemed to go against us. Blair interrupted our conversation and screwed up everything.

But as I walked away, I knew my future was right behind me, and didn't act upon it.

----

Heedle. Yep, that's my odd.. odd word for Hehe.

DON'T ASKICLE !

:)

-is super weird

-but thinks you should review ;D

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. This is the first story I've written in first person because I personally can't stand using 'I' and 'me' in stories unless I have them talking. I'm glad you guys like it and I hope that maybe if I feel my muse powers(LOL) working, I'll do it again.**

**  
Thanks again guys ! It means a lot.**

**xoxo, Leighton**


End file.
